


Le secteur 346-B

by Melie



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Awkwardness, Communauté : obscur échange, Embarrassment, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a une panne dans le secteur 346-B. L'occasion pour Arthur et Ford de visiter ce secteur, et l'occasion pour Marvin de les surprendre dans une position embarassante... ou pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le secteur 346-B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



> Tout est à Douglas Adams.

"Les enfants, j'ai la joie et le bonheur de vous annoncer que nous avons un sérieux problème dans le secteur 346-B !"

Arthur releva la tête.

"… on a un secteur 346-B ?"

Trillian soupira.

"C'est grave, Eddie ?  
\- Si le problème n'est pas réglé dans les trente-cinq minutes, je me dois de vous annoncer que nous allons tous mourir ! répondit l'ordinateur avec enthousiasme.  
\- … Arthur, Ford, vous y allez.  
\- Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi nous ? renchérit Ford.  
\- Parce que Marvin est occupé dans un autre secteur et parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un de sensé reste dans cette pièce, surtout si Zapphod s'y trouve encore.  
\- Je pourrais rester, moi ! Je suis quelqu'un de sensé !  
\- Non, Arthur."

Les deux astrostoppeurs soupirèrent de concert, mais finirent néanmoins par s'exécuter.

***  


" _When you walk through the storm…_ "

Trillian leva les yeux au ciel. Eddie commençait à chanter "You'll never walk alone", ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Vingt-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées, et la panne était encore loin, très loin d'être réparée.

C'est à ce moment précis que Marvin fit son apparition.

"Marvin, pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît aller faire un tour du côté du secteur 346-B et aider les garçons ? Eddie a détecté un petit problème."

Zapphod bougea dans son sommeil, interrompant la conversation le temps que Trillian vérifie qu'il était toujours sonné. Assommer le Président de la Galaxie était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour avoir un peu de paix.

"Puis-je préciser combien cette mission me paraît déprimante ?  
\- Non, Marvin."

L'androïde paranoïde se contenta donc de sortir en marmonnant et en traînant les pieds.

" _Walk on walk on, with hope in your heart…_ "

Trillian poussa un long, très long soupir, que Zapphod imita dans son sommeil.  


  
***

 

"Non, pas là, Ford ! Attends… par pitié ne bouge pas, ne…"

Arthur eut soudainement conscience d'une présence supplémentaire dans la pièce. Ou, plus exactement sur le seuil de la porte. Une présence non-humaine - non-Trillian, donc, d'un côté, c'était déjà ça - qui les regardait avec de grands yeux déprimés.

Et, à vrai dire, Arthur Dent et Ford Prefect formaient à ce moment précis un curieux spectacle.

Le terrien articula donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire dans ce genre de contexte :

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Marvin."

Sans doute aurait-il été plus efficace de préciser ce que c'était réellement, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, les terriens ne pensent jamais à cette alternative. Et il se trouve que les extra-terrestres originaires de Beltégeuse non plus.

"… en fait, si, Arthur, c'est exactement ce qu'il croit.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Du moins, s'il croit que nous sommes en train de faire ce que nous sommes réellement en train de faire, eh bien, oui, nous sommes en train de faire ce qu'il croit que nous sommes en train de faire.  
\- Ford !  
\- Mais s'il croit que nous sommes en train de faire ce que nous ne sommes pas en train de faire, dans ce cas, non, nous ne sommes pas en train de faire ce qu'il croit que nous sommes en train de faire. Ou nous sommes en train de faire ce qu'il ne croit pas que nous sommes en train de faire. Ou…  
\- Ford, par pitié, tais-toi."

Peut-être serait-il à présent judicieux de décrire la situation dans laquelle nos deux amis se trouvaient.

Pour un œil non averti, Ford tentait de déshabiller Arthur, et les deux étaient emmêlés dans un amas de fils qui les faisait se tenir très, très près l'un de l'autre.

Pour un œil averti, il en était tout à fait autrement. Ou presque. Ford tentait réellement de déshabiller Arthur, et les deux étaient véritablement emmêlés dans un amas de fils qui les faisait se tenir très, très près l'un de l'autre. Mais l'œil averti possédait l'explication de cette situation, qui perdait donc de son caractère… disons… inattendu.

Il y avait d'abord eu une histoire de clou, ou de vis, perdue quelque part dans, ou sous, les vêtements d'Arthur. Vis, ou clou, ou autres, qu'il était évidemment capital de retrouver.

De plus, à peu près au même moment, quelque chose dans le secteur 346-B - probablement ce clou, ou cette vis, ou cette autre chose minuscule perdue dans un pantalon - avait provoqué une réaction assez étrange, consistant à sortir tous les fils de la pièce de derrière leur cachette murée.

Voilà pour l'explication.

Elle n'explique certes pas pourquoi Ford était en train de déshabiller Arthur, qui savait probablement le faire lui-même - à moins que le terrien, poussé par le stress des trente-cinq minutes qui passaient plus vite que prévu et d'Eddie qu'on entendait chanter de ce secteur, ne se soit montré particulièrement mauvais à cela.

Quoiqu'il en soit, que Marvin ait été ou non un œil averti n'aurait rien changé à sa réponse.

"Votre incompétence dépasse mes compétences."

L'androïde paranoïde fit demi-tour.

"Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le secteur 346-E. Déprimant, n'est-ce pas ?"

La porte se referma avec un soupir de contentement.

***  


" _… and you'll never walk alone…_ les amis, je suis très heureux de vous annoncer que le problème du secteur 346-B vient d'être résolu !  
\- Parfait…, soupira Trillian.  
\- Un problème ? demanda Zaphod, à peine réveillé. Je m'en charge !  
\- Pas besoin."

Un soupir d'extase, et Arthur apparut, sa robe de chambre de nouveau sur le dos, suivi de Ford, qui sifflotait un air populaire qu'Eddie ne tarda pas à reprendre.

Nouveau soupir d'extase, et Marvin l'androïde paranoïde fit son apparition. Il ne jeta pas un regard aux deux compères, malgré ceux, inquiets, du terrien, et se dirigea tout droit vers le poste de contrôle, de son allure traînante.

"Surtout, ne me remerciez pas.  
\- Merci, Marvin, fit Trillian d'un ton neutre.  
\- Merci, Marvin…, suivirent les autres, Zaphod y compris.  
\- Toute cette histoire est d'un ennui…"

Eddie ne résista pas à l'envie d'égayer l'atmosphère.

"Allons les enfants, et si nous reprenions cette petite chanson que Ford sifflotait tout à l'heure ? Je suis certain que vous la connaissez tous !  
\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, signala Marvin en quittant de nouveau la pièce, je vais juste chercher un endroit ou me pendre, si tant est que je le peux encore."

Seul Arthur le regarda partir, comme s'il craignait qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Allez, tous en cœur ! _Always look on the bright side of life…_ allez ! Oh, tiens, une panne générale des réacteurs, il va falloir atterrir d'urgence… mais continuons ! _Always look on the light side of life…_ "

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Note musicale : La chanson "You'll never walk alone" est, selon Wikipédia, chantée par Eddie à l'approche d'une catastrophe. Il s'agit d'une chanson interprétée originalement par Christine Johnson dans la comédie musicale "Carousel", puis reprise par de nombreux artistes. Quant à la fin du texte, les fans des Monty Python auront pu reconnaître leur célèbre "Always look on the bright side of life", entonné notamment à la fin de _la Vie de Brian_. J'avais juste envie de la faire chanter à Eddie.


End file.
